shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
Summary Chris is the main character of the Save The Future. He and his partners take their misssion from the future to the past to protect the founders of the new century in the hands of a group of future criminals. He likkes reading books and always forgets the time when he reads them. So he is a man of great knowledge. In the future, because of the founders' research results, high-tech is developed and some of the future people have their own unigue superpowers. Chris can control time, but will be tired after using this ability. Description Appearance He is 179 cm tall and thin, with short, silky black hair and beautiful hands. He is very handsome. Clothing and Gear He always wears casual clothes and his high-tech glasses. His high-tech glasses store information about criminal gangs and automatically identify them. Also, the glasses can search a lot of informatiom on the Internet, analyze and change the structure of technology products. And so on. Personality Chris often helps others. And he is of such a gentle nature. But he has no sense of direction. He wants to find out those future criminals and get rid of them as soon as possible. That is the reason why he came back to the past. Voice It sounds very comfortable. Powers and Talents Chris is good at Chinese Kung Fu and has an ability to control time. He can swim. Relationships Pets A robot dog named Lily, which can talk to Chris and it has its own defense system and attack system. Lovers No. Friends Chris has friends Tommy, Xander and Zara when he stays in the past world. Tommy is a little boy with 10-year-old and he is Zara's son. Zara is one of the founders who needs to be protected by Chris. Xander is Zara's husband. Rivals The future criminals. History When Chris was a little boy, he had a car accident with his family. He was scared, and when he woke up in the hospital he had the power to control time. After the car accident, he lost his parents and was adopted by a man, Connor. Connor is a scientist. He noticed the power and helped Chris how to control it. The new family is good, so Chris grew up happily. The scientist has a great influence on him, so Chris has always followed the example of the scientist. When Chris grew up, he joined the team of Connor to help develop high technology and superpowers. Everything was peaceful, but one day, a group of criminals with superpowers escaped from prison. So the state workers approached Chris to help them go back in time to subdue criminal gangs and protect the founders of the new century in the past. He and his partner went to the past with a mission. And he needs to protect one of the founders, Zara. Chris firstly used his high-tech glasses to change the message and became Zara's neighbor. During the time, he made friends with Zara's family and protect them from the future criminals. Category:Character Page